This invention relates to a one-piece pedal for a motor vehicle comprising a pedal body which consists of a hollow profile and has a molded-on stepping plate as well as bearing bores and receiving devices, and which on the exterior side as well as on the interior side, has a largely smooth surface, and the stepping plate forms a frontal end wall for an open profile with a U-shaped cross-section of a lower section of the pedal body, which profile has interior reinforcing ribs.
From German Patent Document DE 39 09 941 C2, a pedal for a motor vehicle is shown which consists of a hollow profile, a stepping plate being molded to its pedal body, which stepping, plate reinforces the free end of the pedal section constructed as a U-profile. Another reinforcement in the form of a rib is also provided in this area.
It is an object of the invention to provide an improved pedal made of plastic or metal which, in the lower area of the pedal, ensures a stability which meets maximum stress conditions and nevertheless permits a manufacturing in an injection molding process with easily removable mold cores.
According to the invention, this object is achieved by means of an arrangement wherein the pedal body has at least two separate sections, one section carrying the stepping plate having first and second reinforcing ribs extending at least in a transverse plane, said first reinforcing rib which is directly adjacent to the stepping plate being arranged approximately in parallel to the second reinforcing rib, and wherein front and rear outer walls of the stepping plate extend at an acute angle with respect to the first and second ribs according to a mold core pulling direction to define respective wedge-shaped hollow spaces between said outer walls and said ribs, said ribs defining a space therebetween.
Principal advantages achieved by means of the invention are that, as a result of the special construction of the section of the pedal body carrying the stepping plate with several interior reinforcing ribs in the longitudinal and transverse planes, a design is achieved which is optimal with respect to the stability while the manufacturing is simple.
Thus, particularly the two reinforcing ribs in the transverse plane in an intimate connection with the further reinforcing ribs in the longitudinal plane contribute to a stable node which, for example, in the case of a brake pedal, absorbs sudden high stress, for example, in a vehicle crash, in which case the operating of the pedal can not only take place in a central manner but also from a diagonal direction, and a deformation or other damage is nevertheless prevented.
So that a simple core removal can take place after an injection molding, the hollow spaces formed by the reinforcing ribs are formed by the exterior walls, such as the rear wall and the frontal wall, in a wedge-shaped manner or with mold removal bevels, specifically in both planes, such as the longitudinal plane and the transverse plane of the pedal.
The reinforcing ribs in the transverse plane may extend into a partition of the hollow spaces, which separates the two sections of the pedal body from one another, as well as only into the frontal wall.
In the case of one pedal construction, for example, that of a brake pedal, the other reinforcing ribs extending in the longitudinal plane are each arranged between the rear wall and a first transversely extending reinforcing rib and between second transversely extending reinforcing ribs and the frontal wall. For achieving an optimal stiffness of the pedal, the reinforcing ribs extending in the longitudinal plane extend into the second section of the pedal body. For this purpose, this reinforcing rib extends from the interior side to the exterior side of the transversely extending reinforcing rib into the second section of the pedal body. The shape of this rib is designed such that it essentially rests against the curved transition from the first to the second pedal section. This reinforcing rib extends preferably in the longitudinal center plane of the pedal bodies.
According to a further development of the pedal, the exterior surface which otherwise has a smooth design may, for example, in the lower section of the pedal body be provided with an edge-side rib which is provided on the face of the leg of the U-shaped profile. At the same time, the upper section of the pedal body is provided on its rear side with a correspondingly constructed edge-side rib. These ribs are used essentially for reinforcing the edge and are used at the same time in the lower section as an enlarged supporting surface of the pedal on the floor.
The pedal may be produced from a plastic material but also from a metal.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.